Malady
by HaileyL
Summary: Bella finds herself trapped in Volturi & cant remember much of her past. A disease slowly dwindles her body and she fights to stay level minded but on the way she finds love in someone unlikely. Will the Volturi help her illness or will they let her rot


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 1

"Hey sexy, come to have a little fun?"All I could feel was this malady, nothing but this intense desire to drink. I looked at the man that spoke, his hair littered with grease and dirt. Anyone could smell his stench from a mile away. His eyes spoke of drugs and alcohol as did his breathe. Behind him stood three others, same appearance but they stood spineless behind the first man, waiting for an order. _Cowards _I thought.

"I asked you a question." the first man spat. I looked at him with an unspoken desire, so thirsty. Taking a step forward I stumbled but caught myself, _I really needed a drink_. I felt my muscles tensing and I slowly moved forward in determination. I grabbed the first man's neck and lifted him up. His legs slashing around and kicking me, he yelps and screams for his buddies but none react. As the other men watch, I squeeze my hand tighter, the mans face turns an unruly shade of red, then blue. Gasping for breath the man finally goes silent. I drop him and walk toward the others, I grab the first one and throw him up against the side of the disgusting alleyway. He drops to the ground, slightly bleeding, my nostrils flare. One man steps forward with hesitation, he pulls a pocket knife from this back pocket and tries to hold it up, but he's shaking too much.

"What are you?" I chuckle and get ready for his attack, as he runs forward I side step and 'clothes line' him. He lays on the ground whimpering when I press my boot to this neck,

"Please don't do this" he pleads. I press my entire weight and crack his neck. I look around searching for my last victim, nowhere in sight. Sighing I walk down the alley searching around dumpsters until I hear a clunk. A shadow is cast from the dimmed light of the moon, giving me the opportunity to see him. I push forward but only to realize this man is only a teenager. His blue eyes shine with tears. Dirty oversize clothes hide his dwindling form, but his neck shows signs of scratching and sores. This boy must die, I reach for his arm and pull him up, grabbing the back of his neck I break it. It's time, I open my mouth slowly creeping toward his neck, pinching my teeth at his jugular and pierce through the skin. Hot blood drips into my mouth, and down my throat, once he's empty I work my way to the others. Each man with his own taste yet still horrible disgusting, are piled into a dumpster and lit on fire.

Just as I turn around I catch an unknown scent, not knowing what to do I fled to the side of the alleyway and grab onto the fire escape that is barely hanging on. The rusty metal stains my skin but I keep climbing, fear of being confronted I reach the top. Leaning over the side of the building I seek out the unknown person. Their tall stature is topped with messy black hair, their body dressed in dark clothing draped with a black cloak.

_Alright_ I thought, I can do this. Creeping along the ledge of the building I reach the other side. Looking over I notice no fire escape, no way down. _Shit,_ no way was this going to stop me from escaping. Climbing over the edge was like a heart attack, _you can do this._ Dangling from the edge I drop but stumble when I reach the ground. _I'm suppose to be like a cat, what happened_, my thoughts distract me from the foot steps coming from a few yards away.

Strong hands grab under my arms and roughly lift me up. I was quickly dragged down the deserted street by this unknown man. I desperately tried to be released but everything I tried failed.

"Stop it" He spoke deeply but that didn't stop me. My thrashing became worse until I was completely filthy yet the man was not. I gave up when he led me to a black car, inside was covered in leather but marked with wear and tear.

"Where are you taking me?"I shouted, reaching for the handles yet coming up with nothing. _They've been removed._

"I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough." Anger was his prominent feature, no other emotion would slip onto his face. At times I would stare at him as the car started its journey. He was young, like me but held wisdom beyond my years. But one thing I did know about him was that he was beginning to succumb to the desire of thirst. Those eyes were dark, not freshly fed eyes, but his were beautiful.

Hours crept slowly and I had nothing to do, not wanting my mind to wander to my unknown past.

"Whats your name?" I hesitantly asked. He didn't answer,_ dick._ The car finally comes to a rough stop and the door nearest me is opened. A slender girl with light blonde hair pulls me out and throws me to the ground. My body slumps to the side and I catch a glimpse of my surroundings. Its daylight yet cloudy, all around me were old brick buildings that have seen better days.

"Weak, whats the point of recruiting when they cant even sit up straight." Her high pitched voice stung my ears. Rolling over I looked at her, everything about her screamed power, yet she was so tiny.

"Lets test her mind." Just as that last statement leaves her mouth I curl into a ball waiting to see whats going to happen. Nothing.

"What!" Stomping her feet she quickly steps forward towards me. Groaning I hold my stomach after she kicks me.

"Stop it!" The man yells. He grabs her arm and leads her around to the other side of the car. Slowly and as quietly as I could I crawl toward the nearest building. Moving forward was pure agony, every bone in my body screaming in protest. _I need a drink._ Hands sore from pulling my self I reach the building but there's no entrance. _Shit. _

"Wheres the girl" One of them shouts. Gravel churning as they search the area. They see me and rush to my side.

"Never leave again or you'll regret it, bitch." The girl grabs me by me feet and pulls me closer, my hair getting tangle with the rocks. When I'm close she picks me up by the hair and punches me in the face. Everything goes black.

My eyes felt like they were glue shut, bright light shining from a near window blinds me momentarily. Looking around I notice many people, mostly dressed in black cloaks like the one on my captor standing in shadows away from the light. Sitting up was challenging. I had no energy left, the four victims was not enough to sustain me for very long. Chairs and sofas line the walls like they were pushed aside and many people gape at me as if I was not one of them.

"Attention!" Someone shouts. People turn to the direction of the voice, cloaks swirling around them until they hung still. My eyes followed with the others, three men stood above on a balcony. Brittle translucent skin wrapped on their strong faces showed signs of their age. Formed in a line, the first on the left had long wavy white hair, strands fell onto his deep red eyes as he scans the people bellow. Middle man held the main leader position, his long jet black hair was neatly tucked away from his face and is most likely the one that spoke. Lastly a man with curly brown hair to the right slowly paces behind the two men, his movement held smoothness like he was floating.

"Girl, what is your name?" Middle man addressed me with curiosity, slightly cocking his head. I stood up slowly and straightened my appearance, my clothes are surely dirty.

"Bella" I squeaked, _Pathetic. _

"Is that all?" He beckoned me.

"Yes." The man who kidnapped me walks towards that man that asked me my name and slightly bows, he leans in and whispers.

"Mhmm" the leader replies. "Alec tells me of a special power, would you share?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." My voice sounds raspy, get_ it together._

"Don't you know? Well some have powers like mind reading, empathy." Flinching I stare at his question with curiosity.

"No sir I don't." _Don't think about your past, lie. _I walk closer to the three men but is pushed back by a large man. His short cropped hair hangs around his strong jaw and his eyes warn me. I stare back with fever but nothing seems to penetrate him.

"Well what a shame, Demetri bring Bella here." The man waves his hand at Demetri. I'm lead up the stairs towards him, tripping half way up. He yanks me and and throws me to the ground at the leaders feet.

"Come here, show me your hand." I hold my hand out and look up. He grabs it and pulls me up, he closes his eyes and hums in satisfaction. The peachy smiles sickens my stomach and battle the urge to flee.

"Well my dear you do in fact have a power, and I'm quite impressed. But also disappointed that you lied!" Anger apparent, he drops my hand and beckons Alec over. Alec comes forward with out any hesitation.

"Take her to the holding cell." Aro turns around and walks to a door behind him, the other men follow behind aimlessly.

"Yes Aro." Alec bows and reaches for my arm. He leads us back down the stairs and I successfully stay upright. Leaving the room we turn left and walk down twisting hallways, each looking different. Old style bricks line the floor as he leads me to an unmarked old metal door. Alec opens the door after unlocking the many chains connected to either side.

"Get in." Alec pushes me and roughly closes the door and the load clank of the locks sound. I here the sound of his quick steady foot steps as he walks away from the door until I can no longer here them. Left with my thoughts I search for a place to sit but find nothing. Walls are scrapped with fingernail marks and stains litter the ground. No lights shine except from a small window towards the top of the high ceiling. Staring at my hands I think about how I've gotten here, my choices that have gone terribly wrong. _Why cant i be stealthy anymore. _Pain in my throat alerts me out of my musings and I realize how long I've stood here. Light no longer shines from above and I'm in complete darkness. Many footsteps come from behind the door and I turn around to wait. The door opens with a creak and the little girl with blonde hair appears.

**Well what did u think? This is my first fanfic and I'm excited! **

**REVIEW please :)**

-Hailey


End file.
